Ceguera
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Demonio Strada, viene de visita a Inazuma desde Italia. A su guía turístico le surgieron problemas. Alguien se encontrara un tiempo para cubrirlo. Tal vez Demonio actué sin pensar cuando este asolas con ella. Cuando sepa lo hermosa que es.


-Maldición- Gruño Kido al colgar la llamada –¿Ahora que ago?- Se pregunto caminando alrededor de su habitación –Hmm… Ya se- Tomo nuevamente el celular. Contactos. Haruna. Marcar. Espero unos segundos.

-Hola.

-Hola, Haruna.

-Oh, Hermano ¿Cómo estas? ¿En que te ayudo?- Pregunto alegre.

-Estoy bien gracias. Llamo por que necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Podrás…?

-Claro. Que necesitas.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que pasa…

Demonio estaba sentado en el parque, traía unos lentes oscuros, y miraba tranquilamente al sol. Golpeaba su bastón blanco y de plástico en el suelo, como copiando el ritmo de una canción.

Esperaba, solo esperaba… después de un rato, escucho a alguien aproximarse.

-Hola- Saludo una alegre voz frente a el.

-Am…- Dudo al no reconocer la voz –Hola.

-Descuida- Regalo una pequeña risita –Se que no me conoces. Soy la hermana de Kido, y pues veras… le surgieron unos planes urgentes en su familia, y me pidió de favor que te mostrara la ciudad como te prometió- Informo con una gran sonrisa, la cual Demonio no pudo admirar.

-Perfecto- Se paro de la banca –Y como te llamas, no tenia idea de que Kido tuviera familiares.

-Me llamo Haruna. Y tengo entendido que tu eres Demonio- Se comportaba de una manera tan agradable y alegre.

-Demonio Strada. Dime Demonio- Contesto feliz.

-¡Bien, vamos!- Y pasearon por el parque, descubriendo todos esos rincones que estaban obscuros para el.

-Este es el restauran de ramen que más frecuentamos. El Rairaiken, su dueño es Seigo Hibiki. Antes portero de los legendarios super once- Demonio debía admitir que estaba algo aturdido, su guía explicaba demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas. Había sido un largo recorrido, pero tenia la sensación de que apenas estaba empezando –Pasa Demonio, comeremos aquí- Lo jalo adentro, tomando poca precaución de que no podía ver nada –Buenos días entrenador Hibiki- Saludo con amabilidad cuando se sentaron.

-¿Entrenador?

-¡Ah si! Olvide mencionártelo –Y hay iba de nuevo. Sin siquiera saberlo había activado un mecanismo de expulsión de información –Fue el entrenador de Raimon y…

-Sabes ya hablamos mucho de lo demás, dime de ti- Dijo con una sonrisa mareada, sujetándose disimuladamente la cabeza. El dueño del restaurante rió a escondidas ante esto. Le contó sobre su pasado con Kido, que deseaba ser reportera (Lo que explicaba muchas cosas), y más.

-Gracias entrenador Hibiki- Se despidió la joven después de acabar.

-Si, suerte con el tur- Rio gravemente.

-Vamos, aun tenemos mucho que ver Demonio- Dijo lanzándose adelante.

-Ha Haruna- Tartamudeo, no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde se había ido –Haruna- Finalmente se volteo.

-¿Dime?- Pregunto con inocencia.

-Recuerda que soy ciego- Dijo con tristeza.

-¡Hay perdón!- Exclamo nerviosa corriendo junto a el –Bien ¿Seguimos?- Pregunto con una pequeña gota de sudor.

-Si insistes…

Caminaron por tantos lugares, Raimon, el puente, las canchas, el hospital, el club de fútbol que se hallaba vació, etc. En fin, después de un largo día, el sol comenzó a descender.

-Y helos aquí- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la torre de acero.

-¿La torre de acero? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto curioso.

-Es un lugar muy especial para el equipo de Raimon eh Inazuma Japón. Por algún motivo, nos ase sentir felices. Sirve para meditar, pensar y entrenar- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía ampliamente.

-Suena muy bien- Pero sentía como le sonreía con intensidad –Haruna…- Llamo algo apagado –No tienes que sonreírme todo el tiempo. De un modo u otro no te puedo verte.

-Pero aun así lo sientes ¿No es verdad?- Pregunto con un tono de ironía -Jaja ven- Le tomo la mano.

-¿A dónde?

-A la torre claro. ¿No esperabas que se llamara de ese modo si no hubiera una?

-Bueno pude deducirlo, pero…

-No te quejes y sígueme- Rio jalándolo, subieron los escalones, y llegaron junto al metal –Dime Demonio ¿Confías en ti mismo para subir?- Lo pensó unos momentos, pero asintió con fuerza después –Entonces, toma las barras- Dijo colocándole las manos en el lugar correcto –Y sube con cuidado –Y como si fuera una orden, cumplió lo dicho.

Al estar arriba, sintieron la frescura del aire acariciar su piel. Se sentaron en el suelo, y acomodaron la cabeza y codos entre las únicas dos barras de seguridad.

-Es muy bello- Dijo sin pensar Haruna.

-Si me imagino- Comento con solidaridad su acompañante. Lo miro y se puso a pensar en todas aquellas similitudes que compartían el y su hermano. Este pensamiento la izo feliz.

-Dame eso…- Le removió los lentes obscuros con cuidado y los dejo en el suelo -¿Qué ves?- Pregunto mirándole los ojos morados como su chaqueta. Parecían perdidos y extraños.

-Veo… mucha luz, pero no es tan intensa como la de la tarde.

-Demonio, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Cómo te quedaste ciego?- Pregunto triste. El la miro algo confundido.

-Pensé que posiblemente tu hermano te hubiera platicado… pero en fin, no le hace daño a nadie decirte- Se acerco un poco más a ella y narro –Cuando estuve involucrado con Sr. K me realizaron una operación con la cual me insertaron un programa. Este no estaba del todo terminado, ya que solo era una prueba, y termino dañándome la vista. En el partido que jugué con tu hermano eh Italia, la vista me fallo. Dos días después, desperté sin poder ver absolutamente nada… y así fue como paso- Término tranquilo.

-Como lo siento- Se disculpo Haruna.

-Tú descuida- La ánimo con una sonrisa. Hubo silencio –Sabes… eh estado con tigo todo el día, nunca te había conocido, así que no se como eres. Cuéntame… ¿Como te vez?- Guardo silencio mientras lo miraba, sonrió.

-Pues mi cabello es azul, mis ojos…

-No, así no. Existen muchas clases de azul… ¿Qué clase de azul?- Lo miro con curiosidad pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Pues… mi cabello es azul y ondulado, como el mar. Pero no el azul que te encuentras en la playa. Me refiero al azul del mar profundo…

-¿Tus ojos…?

-Mis ojos son grises con verde, como una neblina en un bosque…

-¿Tu piel…?

-Mi piel es algo amarilla pero café, como la arena de la playa, que es clara…

-¿Tus manos…?- Antes de que pudiera responder Demonio le tomo una –Son suaves y de dedos delgados. Tus uñas… son lisas y arregladas- Dijo acariciando todo lo que decía. Haruna se sonrojo un poco, pero el chico de rastas no se percato –Tu cara… es lisa y tibia –Puso ambas manos delineando todo el rostro -Tus orejas… justo a la medida –Toco las dos -Tus cejas… son delgadas y largas. Tu nariz… es fina- Deslizo los dedos índice y medio haciendo una línea sobre ella. Después los dejo recaer más abajo –Tus labios son… tus labios son… son…- Y en un acto instinto se inclino hacia delante, retiro sus dos dedos cuando pudo sentir sus los labios junto a los de el. Fue corto, algo torpe por no poder ver, fue pequeño… se separo. Otonashi lo miaba incrédula –Tus labios son dulces- El chico comenzó a sudar y a respirar agitadamente, no se notaba mucho –No le digas a Kido- Dijo preocupado, casi en un susurro. Se paro, tomo su bastón y sus lentes, se los puso y bajo con la mayor rapidez y cuidado con el que estas dos cosas podian ser combinadas. Justo cuando Demonio toco la tierra, Haruna reacciono.

-¡Demonio espera!- Se paro y le grito desde arriba. Pero el ya había bajado los escalones de cemento y corría apresuradamente por el camino de regreso. Aplico todo lo que le enseñaron los ciegos para poder ir a prisa -¡DEMONIO!- Escucho muy muy lejos la preocupada voz de la hermana, del chico con el que pretendía mejorar su amistad. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que izo, solo quería escapar de ello lo más rápido posible.

Kido paseaba por Raimon, usando su ropa casual, hoy no había escuela pero de todos modos. Más al rato, se topo con alguien casi idéntico a el. Sonrió al verlo. Pero noto el curioso echo de que se veía muy nervioso.

-Hola Demonio- Saludo alegre.

-¡Kido!- Reacciono asustado –Ho Hola, que que alegría es escucharte- Tartamudeo.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con mi hermana? ¿Hicieron algo juntos?- Trago saliva.

-¿Ju ju juntos?- Comenzó a sudar –Am… claro me mostró toda la ciudad. Muy detalladamente.

-Esa es Haruna- Rió –Espero no te aya incomodado que no pudiera ir. Tuve unos inconvenientes. Pero supongo que es mejor para ti, ella describe muy bien las cosas, así las imaginas mejor.

-Si, exacto- Dijo mas calmado.

-¿Te gusto mi hermana?

-¡¿QUÉ?- Exploto de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué si te cayo bien?- Pregunto algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-A si, si, si, si, mucho- Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, los cuales se reflejaban un poco en los lentes obscuros.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien, te ves algo nervioso?- Por no decir mucho.

-¿Ner ner nervioso? Oh pues veras- Pensó en una rápida y creíble excusa –Me perdí hace un rato y no se donde estoy. ¡Digo¡, me puede atropellar un carro y estoy en una ciudad desconocida. Es algo preocupante.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Trato de creer en lo que le decía –Pero puedes tranquilizarte, estas en la escuela. Pero una pregunta demonio –Dijo inclinándose hacia el –¿Estas completa y positivamente seguro de que estas bien?- Espero unos segundos a obtener respuesta.

-Am, pues, emm, yo…- Ya no pudo más -¡Perdóname Kido!- Dijo de repente explotando, izo una profunda reverencia.

-¿Pero que…?

-Bese a tu hermana en los labios- Lo interrumpió bruscamente aun haciendo reverencia.

-Que tú- Dijo señalándolo –Besaste… a **mi **hermana- Se señalo.

-Mhm- Dijo casi como dolido. Estuvo a punto de perder la cordura pero antes necesitaba saber algo.

-Demonio- El llamado alzo la cabeza –Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar- Dijo entre dientes. El ciego trago en seco. Y el estratega lo tomo del hombro para llevárselo, **casi**, contra su voluntad.

-Donde estamos ¿En un cuarto oscuro? ¿Una cripta? ¿La azotea? ¿Un sótano? ¿Un almacén lleno de cosas con las que me puedas golpear? ¿Una bóveda cerrada por todos lados? ¿Un lugar donde mis gritos no puedan ser escuchados? ¿Un museo de instrumentos de tortura? ¿Un…

-¡Demonio, basta!- Grito exasperado Kido ante el terror del otro.

-Estamos en una banca de la escuela- Dijo haciéndose sonar claro –Junto a los jardines. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto para estar seguro.

-Am… mhm- Respondió silenciosamente. Kido lo miraba con severidad, pero tenia que sacar la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

-Primero quiero que me expliques una cosa… ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermana? No puedes ver… ¿Fue por que ella quiso?, ¿Por un accidente?, ¿Por qué tenias la oportunidad?. A lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Por que lo hiciste? Incluso aun que tuvieras pensamientos sucios o te gustara… No pudiste haberla visto, ninguna de las dos aplica.

-No soy un pervertido, te lo juro- Se apresuro a explicar.

-¿Entonces…?- Demonio suspiro.

-Me enamore de ella- Dijo girando la cabeza en la otra dirección, en caso de que Kido quisiera golpearlo.

-¿Cómo? Sigo sin entender…

-Primero… me enamore de su voz- Y en un segundo Demonio se perdió en sus recuerdos- Que era suave y diferente… Después me enamore de su risa, que me regalo justo al conocerme… Después me enamore de cómo explicaba todo, sin omitir un solo detalle…- Por su mente, vagaban todos los momentos que estuvo con ella –Después me enamore de su forma de tratar a las personas, siendo gentil, atenta- En su mente el recuerdo de Haruna revolviéndole el pelo a un niño paso –Después me enamore de su sonrisa, que me ofrecía incondicionalmente. Sin importar que la viera o no… Después me enamore de su forma de ver el mundo, lleno de misterios y bellezas… Después me enamore de su inocencia, como inconcientemente para ella yo no era ciego. Después cuando le pedí que me dijera como es, me enamore de su ondulado cabello… azul como un mar profundo… De sus ojos grises con verde… como la neblina en un bosque… De sus largos y delgados dedos… De su fina nariz… De sus mejillas… del sabor de sus finos labios cuando…- Instantáneamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos y recordó que Kido seguía junto a el –Perdón, perdón, perdón- Se apresuro a decir –No era mi intención yo… y además lo hice sin pensar, no sabia que… bueno lo que pasa es que…- No estaba completando ni una maldita oración.

-Demonio…- Dijo Kido calmado y consternado –No se que decirte…- Normalmente todos los que tenían atracción a su hermana, era eso mismo… atracción. Antes de eso quería romperle la cara, pero ahora… ya no sabía que.

-Solo te pido que… si Haruna se acerca y puedes avisarme, hazlo- Pidió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Porqué?

-Solo hazlo por favor…

-Esta bien- Contesto neutral. Se quedaron un largo rato allí sentados. Sin hablar…

-Demonio…

-¿Dime, Kido?- Pregunto "Mirandolo"

-Por allí viene Haruna…- En un acto instantáneo se paro, tomo su bastón y emprendió marcha.

-Te lo agradezco…

Y allí estaba el, en quien sabe donde. Lo único que tenía seguro es que era en uno de los pisos superiores de la escuela de su amigo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, sosteniendo sus piernas contra el pecho. Se sentía patético.

-Demonio…- Dijo una voz con algo de tristeza. Al escucharla se paro rápidamente y se dispuso a huir de nuevo. Pero antes de poder choco contra una pared (En la que creyó había un camino), se giro rápidamente para encarar a la chica que había besado. Ella se acerco a el a unos 30 cm. De su rostro. Mientras que el al contrario se pego lo más que pudo a la pared, lleno de temor. Ella lo miro con tristeza, pero cambio su rostro a uno decidido…

¡SLAP!

Se escucho el eco por toda la escuela vacía. Sus lentes cayeron al suelo lejos de ellos, dejo caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Miro al suelo. Estaba calmado, pero le dolía el cachete izquierdo.

-¡Eso es por besarme si mi permiso!- Grito enfurecida. El chico cerro los ojos -¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto con un tono con el cual todos pensarían que amenazaba con dejar caer lagrimas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Esto! Esconderte de mí- Exigió. Pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡Dímelo!

-Lo ago por sentir culpabilidad, vergüenza, temor, miedo, vacío, confundido y apenado.

-¿Eh…?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Culpabilidad, por besarte sin que me lo permitieras. Vergüenza, por escapar, dejarte allí como si nada. Temor, por no poder ver lo que pasaba. Miedo, por como fueras a reaccionar. Vació, por estar lejos de casa sin que nadie me apoye. Confundido, por jamás haber besado a nadie. Apenado, por todo lo anterior… –Siguió mirando al suelo. Aun que no pudiera ver, no quería que ella lo viera.

-Oh Demonio- Dijo tomándole los hombros y acercándolo a ella en un rápido movimiento para abrazarlo –Kido me contó… Nunca jamás alguien había hablado de mi así- Le confeso a punto de llorar –Esto es por pensar lo que piensas sobre mi- Dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo aun más. Derramo unas lágrimas en la espalda de Strada.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo, finalmente, correspondiendo a el abrazó. Se separaron y Haruna se limpio el rostro.

-No importa- Dijo aun con lagrimas atoradas –Solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer sin mi permiso. Y que no volverás a pensar en por que esto…

-Mhm.

-Ven…- Dijo recogiéndole el bastón, se lo entrego –Vamos a comer algo- Sugirió. Y ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo y sin darse cuenta, se tomaron de la mano. Dejando completamente olvidados sus lentes oscuros. En los cuales demonio siempre escondía todos sus estos. Los dejaron en el suelo, fríos, y rotos…

**Abril: Si no se dieron cuenta el "Esto" es por que se escondía de ella. Lo hice a partir de que en la serie, demonio se lastima la vista, pero en el videojuego se queda completamente ciego.**

**No les parece muy lindo… Harina y Demonio. No se si lo han notado pero me gusta dejar las historias con misterio jaja.**

**Ya solucione los problemas de mi Poll, quien pueda hágame el favor de votar.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
